ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 378 (20th September 1988)
Plot Matthew moves into Carmel's flat. Dr Legg receives Colin's test results. Pauline catches up with Kathy. Colin worries about his test results. He and Dot have missed their holiday. A welfare officer advises Den to get in contact with his family. Ethel's friend, Mrs Williams, has her bag stolen on the market. Den clashes with Queenie in prison. Matthew takes pride in a new stereo he has. Kathy admits to Pauline she and Pete are no longer sleeping in the same bed and their marriage has gone downhill. Colin asks Dr Legg about his test results at The Vic, but he refuses to tell him anything without a consultation. Arthur sees the state of the Playground and agrees to help fix it up. Several residents of Walford meet at The Vic for a community watch scheme meeting. Duncan and Sharon discuss their relationship. Sharon writes a letter for Angie to keep her informed of the what is happening in the Square. David finds it odd that Colin has not received his test results, but tells him there is nothing he can do about it as he is Dr Legg's patient. Dot admires Matthew's stereo before realising it has already been engraved with someone else's address. Carmel realises it is stolen, despite Matthew claiming he bought it. Duncan tells Sharon he has spoken with a vicar about them getting engaged. Sharon tells Duncan she does not think they are working out and ends the relationship. Joanne calls on Dot to extract information about Den, trying to work out who to go to to steal some documents they may have on him. Dot mentions Pat. A new inmate, Trevor, tries to befriend Den, but is unsuccessful. Carmel demands Matthew takes the stereo to the police station and reports it stolen, but is shocked when he tells her he bought it off Darren. David confronts Dr Legg about Colin's test results. He thinks he has AIDS, but Dr Legg tells him he is jumping to conclusions, as Colin actually has multiple sclerosis. David tells Dr Legg he should tell Colin, but Dr Legg says he does not want to worry Colin as his symptoms may never return again. Cast Regular cast *David - Christopher Reich *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Michelle - Susan Tully *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Joanne - Pamela Salem Guest cast *Sgt. Thomas - Leon Tanner *Barnsey - John Hallam *Trevor - Peter Doran *Queenie - John Labanowski *Welfare Officer - Robert Ashby Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Turpin Road *Playground *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the later time slot of 8.00pm due to coverage of the 1988 Summer Olympics. This broadcast pattern was carried out for a further four more episodes all due to the same reason. *Guizin Osman (Ishia Bennison) is credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Oh, it was different in the war, men took no for an answer in them days, even the Yanks.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns